


Black Lotus

by Felle_DesignWorks (Felle)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Crack, F/M, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felle/pseuds/Felle_DesignWorks
Summary: Ren is moping after a breakup. Raven doesn't like seeing cute boys mope.





	Black Lotus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonwatcher13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwatcher13/gifts).



> This was a thought experiment that spiraled seriously out of control and I would caution against looking for any sense in it.

Ren had never considered himself one to mope, but he was finding he had a talent for it. The bar he’d found near the campus was practically made for brooding, dark and dusty, and the baijiu they served was strong enough to nurse for a good long while.

Of course, he wasn’t making it any easier for himself, browsing through his ex’s news feed on his phone in between long, bitter sips of his drink. He should’ve been happy for Yang, she seemed so obviously content in her new pictures with Blake, and part of him _was_ happy for her. Just not the part of him in charge of ordering more drinks. That part had flared back up when he saw that she had quietly unlisted him from her older pictures and shoved them into another album. That seemed terribly petty to him, especially for an amicable breakup.

So he kept drinking. It wasn’t enough to get him staggering around the bar, but the warmth in his chest told him it was working. He’d discovered that he was, thankfully, a numb kind of drunk, somehow becoming even more stoic than usual, which was more than he could say for some of his fellow patrons. The one who had been discoursing loudly on business ethics before being escorted out was probably the most annoying, but more subtly irritating were the ones with the somber looks and choked-back tears who reminded him that he would have liked to cry, if only to get it over with, but couldn’t.

The door opened, and he had to turn away slightly to keep the light out of his eyes. It was still early in the afternoon, and the bar wasn’t full by any means, but the woman who came in still took the stool next to him. The bartender poured her a shot of something that smelled like it could peel the paint off a wall, and Ren went back to flicking through Yang’s photo roll.

It was about ten minutes and two shots later that she spoke, and Ren only noticed it was directed at him because the rest of the bar was empty for several seats in either direction. “You really don’t have anything better to do in the middle of the day than wallow?”

Ren turned to her to say something, but the words died on the way to his mouth. She was a fair bit taller than him, maybe half a head, a little north of forty, with pale skin and choppy black hair that extended all the way down her back and to the top of her skirt—Ren wasn’t sure if what she was wearing actually _counted_ as a skirt, it was so short—which gave way to a pair of very powerful, very thick thighs that in turn disappeared into high black boots. Her eyes were a bright, bloody red as she looked him over, calculating, appraising.

And she looked uncannily like Yang.

She indulged him for a few moments more, then turned back to her drink. “A picture would last longer, you know.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to stare,” he said, though he wouldn’t have minded staring a little while longer. “You look like someone I know. Was my wallowing so obvious?”

The woman waved down the bartender for another drink. “Kid, you’re at a bar in the middle of the day, drinking baijiu and looking through pictures on your phone. You look like you’re posing for the picture next to _lovelorn_ in the dictionary.”

Ren huffed out a laugh while she slid his phone over to look through the pictures. “I suppose it got self-indulgent a while ago. But I get so few opportunities to wallow, I didn’t want to waste the chance.”

“Which one’s your ex?” the woman asked. Ren pointed her out on the screen, but she didn’t move her hand, leaving the tips of her fingers stroking against his palm.

“That’s her. Yang. I thought you two looked alike.”

The drink in her hand paused on the way up to her mouth for a moment, then continued unabated. “I don’t see the resemblance, personally,” she said under her breath. “Never have.”

“Pardon?”

“Nothing.” She turned his phone over to hide the screen, circling one finger over the back as she turned to him and crossed her legs. “Look, kid, watching you drown your sorrows…such that they are…is almost comical, but you really are too young for this. You’ve got a good fifteen years before a girl leaving you should send you to pieces. It’s kind of pathetic, don’t you think? Sitting in a bar in the afternoon, looking through photos?”

Her little smirk was the most insulting part of it, half a smile that made her words sting even more. “It’s almost as pathetic as strolling into a bar in the afternoon and insulting the first person you see.”

“Oh, someone’s got claws,” she said, and ran her first finger up along his throat and under his chin. Ren meant to pull away, but for whatever reason it never happened. The red tinge in her eyes was far too enrapturing. “But you weren’t the first person I saw in here. Just the one who held my interest. My place is down the street, let’s get out of here.”

Ren finally moved back from the soft little prod under his chin with his mind on a turn from her proposition. The woman—he had nothing else to call her, he didn’t even know her name—was old enough to be his mother, had just insulted him to get a rise, and obviously had no respect for personal space. On the other hand…his plans for the rest of the day were sparse, to be generous. He had blocked out several more hours for moping, and she had a point under her rudeness, it was starting to feel silly. And it wasn’t as if she was unattractive. If Yang could move on so quickly, there was no reason he couldn’t, too.

“All right, fine.”

She took a few bills from her pocket to settle her tab, then stood up once Ren did so too. “You never told me your name,” he said as they left the bar and he had to squeeze his eyes shut from the sunlight.

“No, I didn’t. You still agreed anyway.” Her boots _clacked_ on the sidewalk as she led at a brisk pace. “Raven.”

“I’m Ren.”

“Didn’t ask.”

With that matter settled, they lapsed into an expectant silence, where Ren thought she might try trading another barb or two, but she spoke no more than him as they went along down the street. The woman, Raven, attracted a few looks for her vanishingly short skirt, though it all seemed well beneath her notice.

Some small part of Ren kept insisting it was a silly idea and possibly dangerous at worst, but another part, a part that wasn’t quite so small as it was twenty minutes prior, was adamant about the careful study of the backs of Raven’s thighs. They seemed very little other than muscle, and much more interesting than the bottom of a glass of baijiu. Besides, he could take care of himself if the need arose.

It was an upscale apartment building Raven led him to, and she lazily thumbed through the mail her doorman handed her as the elevator they took trundled upward. Perhaps it was just him being judgmental, but Ren hadn’t expected her to be quite so well-to-do. On closer examination of her outfit, it was all bespoke and high-quality material, mostly silk to look at it. And her boots were…were…she looked over at him once she was finished with her mail.

“I hope you’re planning on doing more than staring,” she said as the elevator doors opened. A little sweat trickled down the back of his neck.

Her apartment was the last one at the end of the hall, spacious and made all the more so by the absence of almost anything. Even _austere_ might have been too generous to describe it, in Ren’s opinion. There was a coffee machine on the kitchen counter with a few mugs stacked beside it, in the living area was a stark white couch facing an empty entertainment center, and beyond that were a few all-in-one exercise machines. “This is very…clean,” Ren said, searching for a compliment. There simply wasn’t much _to_ compliment. “Minimalist.”

“Kid, if you want to talk, go to a shrink,” Raven said. She tossed her mail on the kitchen counter and took hold of his wrist. “You look smart enough to know I didn’t bring you up here for an interior decorating lesson. Door’s over there if you want to beat around the bush. Bedroom’s that way if you want to fuck.”

Her bluntness left Ren in stunned silence, which must have agreed with her, because Raven led him through the sparse apartment and to the indicated bedroom. It was slightly livelier than the rest of the place, with slightly-mussed purple satin sheets strewn over the large bed and some track lighting that had been put up so quickly that the cord still hung loose on the wall. It was turned down low, so that the shadows had free run of the place, and the very slight smell of sweat permeated the space. The thought of what she got up to in her bedroom that would work up a sweat sent a hot twinge shooting between his legs. “So…”

“Clothes off,” Raven said as she unzipped the sides of her boots. Ren’s fingers rested on his collar, but it was much more rewarding to watch her disrobe. There was nothing she did that made it seem like a show, and yet Ren was enjoying the casualness of it all the same. She pulled her blouse up over her head once her legs were free, exposing her pale, modest chest and a few white stretch marks on the hard plane of her stomach. There wasn’t much tone to her body, but solid muscle instead, meant for strength rather than show. Ren guessed that she could have thrown him into the wall if she were so inclined. She paused when her thumbs hooked into the hem of her skirt. “If I look over and catch you staring instead of undressing, you’ll regret it.”

Ren scrambled with his shirt— _stupid buttons_ , he thought—while Raven folded up her clothes and watched him. He was already painfully hard, making his pants and underwear somewhat of a challenge, but he managed. Raven looked him up and down as he worked a kink out of his neck and gave him another half-grin. She came over until they were within arm’s reach, running her hands over his bare chest, then up to his shoulders and neck. “Blank canvas…turn around.”

He did so, and her hand wound its way around his back, outlining his shoulder blades, tracing his spine, and then finally palming his rear. “How do you feel about a couple fingers in your ass?” Raven asked.

“Can’t say I’ve had the opportunity to form an opinion…”

Her cheek rested on the side of his neck, and Ren could feel the heat coming off her as she pressed her body against his back. “Good. Lie down, you’ll enjoy it. You have a safeword?”

“Um…”

“ _Red_ is probably too similar to your name, how’s _black_ work for you?”

She didn’t wait for him to reply before pushing him onto the bed and going over to one of the nightstands while he got himself situated. The pillow his head landed on had an indent that marked it as hers, and in another situation that might have been vaguely thrilling. As it was, his apprehension outshone everything else as Raven emptied half a small bottle of lubricant onto her hands. Ren shifted toward her when she sat on the bed, nerves and excitement balancing out, and she eased his legs apart.

“Don’t get the wrong idea,” she said, wrapping one hand around his shaft and letting the other disappear from his sight. The warm, wet heat of the lubricant combined with the pressure from her hand made his hips buck a little, and her thumb flitted over the bottom of his head. “I brought you up here for my pleasure, not yours. This is so you know how I can reward you if you do a good job. Now relax…”

Ren let go of all the tension he could, but he still twitched a little when she pushed one finger inside of him, then a second. He bit down on his tongue until he could get used to the feeling, then relaxed again. “Most boys have such a complex about this,” Raven said, and curled her fingers forward slightly. Whatever she hit sent a bolt of pleasure straight up to his cock, far and away more powerful than the soft strokes of her hand. Ren gasped for breath and let his hips arch up toward her, drawing out another of her little grins. “Even if you try to tell them they’ve got a fucking joy buzzer up there. But you just spread your legs and took it, didn’t you? Didn’t even fight. Got a little sugar in your tank?”

He was biting on his fingers too hard to form a reply. The dizzyingly blissful feeling went radiating through his whole body every time Raven pressed her fingers upward, and he only barely noticed that she had taken her other hand away from his shaft. Instead she grabbed one of his legs and held it up to bite at the back of his thigh. She started with only a little pressure, then sank her teeth in as she suckled. There was a small flash of pain, and she took her mouth away with a moan and a light smear of red on her lips that she licked away. A heavy purple splotch was beginning to form on his skin, ringed in by her teeth marks. “Oh, you taste good…”

His whole body locked up at the sight of her tasting him, and the relief of pressure broke like a dam. Ren winced as he splattered his own chest, warm strands of come reaching as far as his shoulders. His hips fell back onto the bed, and he didn’t care how his groan sounded when Raven withdrew her fingers.

“Did—did you bite me?” he asked with a shaky voice.

Raven wiped her hands clean with a towel near the foot of the bed, then gave his chest a quick swipe with it, and shifted closer to him until she could swing one leg over his head. “I’m going to do a lot more than that,” she said, and sat on his face. “My turn. Points for technique.”

She rested one of her hands in his hair to steady herself and pressed her strong thighs into either side of his head. Ren was still drifting back down from sensory overload as he ran his tongue over her clit, eliciting a shiver that coursed through her legs, but little else. The way she positioned herself left his nose pressed into the thick patch of black hair between her legs, and the scent of her arousal and sweat brought him back to reality.

He moved his tongue a little lower, to the source of the wetness coating his chin, and pushed slightly. If he tasted good, then Raven was delicious, sweet and slightly salty and heavy with need. Her hand tightened in his hair as he grabbed at her thighs to keep her in place. The muscle in her legs fought back against his grip, tensing as he tried pushing his tongue a little deeper, eager to taste her from the source.

Raven started rocking her hips back and forth, fucking herself on his tongue while her clit rubbed against the ridge of his upper lip. He actually eked a moan out of her, low and quickly stifled, before she let go of his hair. “Right there,” she said in stilted tones, and pulled his hands up to trace over the rest of her body. She moved Ren’s hands along her sides, over the softer skin of her stretch marks and up to the swells of her small breasts, all the while letting her back arch to get a better angle. “Good b— _ah_ …”

She released his hands while her whole body shuddered and arousal coated Ren’s mouth. Raven tipped to one side and left her leg strewn across Ren’s neck until he worked himself out from under it and kissed along her thigh. Her body was quivering, but she recovered in time to see him push her legs apart and ease back in, kissing and licking with quick lashes. She let him work without interruption and only a hazy look from her sharp red eyes over the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest.

It wasn’t long before her breathing cut into a more ragged pattern and one hand pressed on the back of Ren’s head to keep him in place, fingers digging through his hair whenever he hit upon a good spot. Raven had no more smart remarks for him, didn’t even look at him as he coaxed another trembling orgasm out of her, but she did scream. The little bit of silence punctuated by panting breaths and shifting sheets shattered when she decided to make Ren—and likely everyone else in the building—aware of just how good she was feeling. He backed away before her thighs snapped shut, as much to save himself as to give her some space as she recovered.

“What a gentleman,” Raven said as she sat up and pulled him back toward her, into a deep kiss. Her tongue dipped and curved past his lips without preamble, lapping up her own taste and his while her nails raked across his chest. Ren could feel the angry red lines springing up in their wake without having to look, and the harder she kissed him the more frantic her hands became, digging into his skin and splitting it in spots. Little droplets rolled down to his waist until she finally pulled away, only to dive back in at his throat. Raven bit down—hard—on his collarbone before moving to his neck, where lighter bits of suction were enough to leave a tapestry of bruises and love bites.

“Blank canvas,” he said to himself. He could have laughed.

“Mmhmm.” Raven’s mouth was busy on his chest, drawing out another hickey, but she still answered him. Once she was satisfied with the slight _pop_ that came with another burst blood vessel, she clambered on top of him, swirled her hips for a few seconds, and then eased herself down on his cock, enveloping him in enough soft, silky heat to make his hips buck without any input from him. Raven wrapped her arms around Ren, nails scraping across his back as she pulled him against her. “You don’t come until I say so, understand?”

She could have said just about anything and Ren would have nodded, anything to get her moving again. With her hips moving rhythmically up and down, he found all his thoughts much further away, with anything beyond the woman wrapped around him fading into unimportance. Ren decided to take a chance and give her rear a small smack, only to have her bite into the crook of his shoulder again. “You’re going to have to be firmer than that…”

One of her hands gave a quick tug on his hair when he found a pressure she liked, and Ren let his other hand work around to her front. She stopped nipping at his neck for a moment to see what he was doing, then eased her legs apart a bit more to give him better access. His thumb moved in time with her, swirling in small circles over her clit while tiny spots of blood from his chest smeared onto hers. Raven didn’t seem to mind, and seemed eager to make as much of a mess as she could, judging by the way she had marked up his chest and was still cutting his back to ribbons. Blank canvas, indeed…Ren flitted his thumb over her clit once more, and the way she pressed down on his shaft from all sides as she screamed almost undid him then and there.

“F-fuck, you feel good,” Raven said once she got control of herself again. Her voice was little more than a soft, throaty whisper against his ear. “Are you close?”

He nodded, and one of her hands came up and closed around his throat. It wasn’t enough to cut off his breathing, but he definitely knew she was there, one thumb pressing on an artery. Raven let herself come to rest on top of him, utterly motionless, letting him stay buried up to the hilt but unable to get any friction. She rolled his lower lip between her teeth as he squirmed, then let it go. “Tell me I’m better,” she said, lips trailing over his cheek.

“What?” Words were slightly harder than breathing.

“Tell me,” Raven said, pulling back to look him in the eye, hand tightening slightly, “that I’m a better fuck than my daughter.”

He would have twitched if he could’ve moved with her weight on him. As it was, all Ren could do was look at her and the growing smirk on her lips.

_I don’t see the resemblance, personally. Never have._

For all her energy, Raven seemed content to stay perfectly still while he straddled the edge of his climax, intent on keeping him there until he gave her what she wanted. A little rivulet of sweat trickled from her temple down to her neck, and in that hypersensitized moment it was the most sensual thing he could have seen. He still had his safeword, he could still end the whole thing and go back to his dorm—

“You’re better,” he gasped out, and the way her mouth curled into a grin was almost frightening. “You’re so much better than her.”

Raven’s hand tightened further around his throat as she started moving again, and the dizzying effort to draw breath made his vision spot out in places while she kissed him and brought him swiftly back up to his peak. He forced out a whimper as his hips bucked against Raven’s, spilling whatever was left after her first little treat in a surge of hot, scorching pleasure that sent his whole body trembling. Tears threatened at the corners of his eyes, and he tapped frantically on Raven’s wrist when the room began to spin around them. She let go of his throat and watched him for a moment until he started taking a few shaky breaths, then wiped the rolling tears off his cheek with her thumbs.

“It’s okay, you’re okay,” she cooed, and slipped off of him with a small wince. “Good show. Do you do the cuddling thing, or…?”

He nodded, and Raven eased herself toward the edge of the bed. “All right, just…relax for a second, I’ve got to clean up. Hey, kid—Ren—look at me. Can you follow my finger with your eyes? Need to make sure you’re not going to pass out on me. Good, hang out right there.”

Ren was dimly aware of her slipping through a door on the other side of her bedroom. He looked down at himself, at the mess of bruises and scratches and blood, and had to stifle a wheezing laugh when it caught painfully in his throat.

She was back in the room quickly, crawling back onto the middle of the bed and beckoning him over. Ren curled up against her, and Raven softly kissed along the back of his neck, up and down his shoulders and over the deeper scratches on his back. “Good boy,” she murmured, sliding one hand over his leg. “Very good boy.”

Ren found a spot that worked for him and turned on his back, relaxing in such a way as to put the least amount of pressure on his throat. His breathing was still ragged as Raven laid beside him, tracing one finger with careful softness over each fresh bruise and bloody spot on his chest and lovingly kissing each one in turn. “How’s your breathing?” she asked.

“Improving. Slowly.”

“Good. We’ll get you cleaned up with a nice hot shower later. Your back looks like an art student going through a red phase.”

“Yang did say you were a bit crazy,” Ren mumbled. Raven paused the slow circuit her fingers were making of his abdomen, but then continued as she rolled her eyes.

“Ungrateful little…I’ll bet she doesn’t think that when I’m writing her tuition checks. Not important.” She leaned down and kissed him, a chaste little peck without any biting or tongue. “And what do you say?”

He turned back on his side and rested one leg over hers. “I’m still forming an opinion.”

“Is that so?” Raven’s hand drifted a bit lower, and Ren shivered as she started stroking him again. “Let’s make sure it’s a good one, then.”


End file.
